Misery
by yuurii-chan
Summary: "Mais alors qu'il pensait ne pouvoir ressentir pire souffrance, la voix grave dénuée d'émotion de son opposant se fit entendre. Un énorme gouffre prit place au niveau de son cœur alors que le mot de la personne qu'il aimait tant finit de l'achever." UR


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Genre : Angts, Drama, Death-fic  
Note : Ce One-shot se passe au moment où Naruto retrouve Sasuke dans le repère d'Orochimaru, bien que j'ai changé le déroulement car ni Sakura, ni Sai ou autre personne ne se trouve là lors de la fameuse scène et que ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu ( La magie de la fanfic ).  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Misery**

Le vide. C'est ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui à présent. Un grand vide au niveau de son cœur. Il n'était rien, il ne ressentait plus rien. C'est comme si toute émotion l'avait quitté. Et ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était dans cet état ni où il se trouvait mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait rester ainsi. Au moins maintenant, il ne ressentait plus cette douleur qui l'avait assagi. Cette horrible douleur. Quelle était-elle et comment était-elle apparue ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Non, il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours. Oui vraiment, c'était mieux ainsi.

Alors, pourquoi était-on entrain de le déranger ? Quels étaient ces murmures, cette voix ? Il avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait. Pourquoi le faisait-on ? Lui, il voulait rester dans ce vide, il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Il était tellement mieux, là. Là où il ne savait rien, où il ne ressentait rien. Où aucune émotion, aucun sentiment ne se faisait éprouver. Et où il ne se savait ni ce qu'il était, ni ce qu'il avait fait. Là où personne ne le dérangerait. Alors, pourquoi la voix qu'il entendait se faisait-elle plus distinct ? Et ce pincement qu'il ressentait, au niveau de sa poitrine, quel était-il ?

- Na ...

Une douleur prenait place, tranquillement. Il ne le voulait pas. Il préférait rester dans cet environnement, là où il n'y a rien. Qu'on le laisse. Mais la douleur augmentait, se faisant plus persistante, lui bloquant la respiration.

- Naru ...

Non, il voulait que la personne se taise. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Naruto !

Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-on ? Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Et cette douleur au niveau de son cœur. Il souffrait.

- Naruto ! Tiens bon !

Il gémit. Il avait vraiment mal. Cette horrible sensation qui lui arrachait la poitrine chaque seconde. Cette horrible brûlure qui se faisait ressentir à chaque respiration.

- Ne meurs pas ! Reste avec nous !

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Sa poitrine le brûlait. Mais il y avait autre chose… pas une douleur physique. Non, ça n'y ressemblait pas. Et pourtant, ça faisait encore plus mal. À ce moment là, il savait se qu'il voulait : qu'on le laisse retrouver cet univers vide de tout. Qu'on le laisse mourir. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette douleur. Oui, qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille. Et cette voix qui l'appelait encore. Il crut la reconnaître. Elle était féminine. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un. Une personne en particulier : sa meilleure amie. Oui, cette même personne à qui il avait fait une promesse :celle de ramener son meilleur ami. La même personne qu'il avait autrefois détesté. Il avait ensuite éprouvé un sentiment de rivalité envers lui. Puis une amitié c'était tissée. Et peu à peu, son cœur battait plus fort en sa présence, laissant un manque lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés. Il était devenu irrémédiablement amoureux. Amoureux de son meilleur ami, un homme de surcroît.  
Et il s'en était rendu compte lorsque celui-ci l'avait abandonné. Lorsqu'il était parti, laissait un vide qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à combler. Cette tristesse de perdre l'être aimé, de ne pas savoir si on le reverra un jour. Mais il n'a jamais rien dit, gardant cela au fond de lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait, tout en restant fort pour les autres. Gardant son sourire, comme toujours.  
Puis, il avait tenté de le ramener, faisant la promesse à sa coéquipière qu'il y arriverait. Chaque jour, il pensait à lui, pleurant quand personne ne le voyait, souriant devant les autres. Et chaque jour, il avait de plus en plus mal. Ce mal apparaissant lorsqu'il avait peur. La peur de ne plus le revoir. Et chaque fois qu'il le put, il partait le chercher, ne dormant peu, faisant tout son possible pendant ses recherches, même lorsque celles-ci se montraient infructueuses. Tout ceci sans inquiéter personne. Pas même son sensei. Ce vieil homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile durant quelques années ne sans était même pas rendu compte une seule fois.  
Puis, un jour, il réussit. Il se retrouva devant celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Cette même personne qui, autrefois s'amusait toujours à le taquiner, était maintenant face à lui, le regardant. Il le regardait comme on regardait une vulgaire merde avec des yeux si froid, si hautain et … avec indifférence. Son cœur avait alors raté quelques battements. Où était passé la personne qu'il avait connue autrefois ? Il avait tenté de le raisonner, lui criant même dessus. Mais ses paroles passaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La personne qui se trouvait en face de lui -car oui il n'arrivait pas à se dire que cet homme avait pu autrefois être son ami- ne montrait aucune émotion.  
Alors il s'était tu, le regardant. Et l'autre ne disait rien, le toisant de son regard impassible. Il en avait frissonné. Son opposant était vraiment magnifique. Sa peau laiteuse, son corps fin mais pourtant musclé, ses larges épaules, ses cheveux corbeaux aux reflets bleutés dont quelques mèches qui s'écoulaient autour de son visage. Il s'attarda sur celui-ci. Ses yeux en amande, son nez droit et ses fines lèvres rosées qui commençaient à bouger. Il se concentrait alors sur celles-ci, cherchant à entendre ce que l'autre lui disait.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi, quoi ? fit-il très intelligemment.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux personnes ne prenne la parole. Puis le brun réitéra sa question.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Se fichait-il de lui ? Mais c'était évident bon sang !

- C'est pour te ramener à Konoha que je suis là ! C'est pour que tu reviennes dans notre équipe. Pour qu'on se dispute, comme avant. Pour revoir ton sourire moqueur quand Sakura me tapera dessus me criant d'arrêter de faire le gamin, comme avant. Pour te revoir t'exaspérer quand je crierais sur Kakashi-sensei qu'il est en retard. Pour te revoir Sasuke ! Te revoir, toi !

Et parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse, il le ramènerait.

L'autre gardait le silence, ne cessant de le fixer. Puis un rire se fit entendre. Un rire sardonique, dénué de joie.

Pourquoi ce rire ? Il fronça les sourcils, comme si ce geste l'aiderait à comprendre le sens de l'hilarité de son opposant.

Puis comme le rire était apparu, l'impassibilité reprit son droit sur le visage pâle. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur le blond devant lui. Puis doucement, comme chaque fois, sa voix se fit entendre, toujours aussi froide.

- Tu es toujours aussi stupide. Ce village n'a plus aucune valeur à mes yeux, pas plus que tous ces idiots qui y habitent.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Et toutes ces années qu'on passé ensemble à se disputer, à s'amuser, à sourire, t'en à rien à foutre, c'est ça ?!

Cet éclat de voix ne fit même pas flanché son opposant qui restait toujours là, à le regarder sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage. Puis un mot franchit la barrière de ses fines lèvres, lui serrant la poitrine.

- Exactement.

Il baissa la tête, serra les points et se mordit la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner. Comment la personne qu'il aimait avait-elle put changer à ce point ? Tout ça à cause d'une stupide histoire de vengeance. Tout ça à cause de son stupide frère. Et le résultat : il avait tiré un trait sur tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant, sur toutes les amitiés qu'il avait tissé. Et la sienne avec, sans doute. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Non, ça lui ferait bien trop de mal. Mais, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Et c'est avec une voix moins assurée qu'il lui demanda.

- Et… que ressens-tu pour moi maintenant ?

Et les mots qu'il entendit lui brisa le cœur petit-à-petit.

- Pitié, dégoût, déception.

Toujours cette même voix sans émotions. Il avait été vraiment bête d'espérer. Il était juste un déchet pour lui, juste ça. Les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Ça faisait mal. Pourquoi s'était-il éprit d'un homme comme lui. Il y avait bien d'autres personnes qui auraient pu le rendre heureux. Mais non, lui comme un con était tombé amoureux de la personne la plus froide, la plus hautaine qu'il connaisse. Il était vraiment stupide. Mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Et c'était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Et son cœur meurtrit lui disait de crier. Crier pour se soulager. Crier son amour pour lui. Et il ne tint plus, Il fit alors la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Il releva la tête et lui cria comme son cœur pouvait hurler l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il plaça sa main sur sa bouche, écarquillant les yeux.

Un silence s'installa. Il était tellement tendu qu'il fut pris de tremblements. Ses mains redescendirent le long de son torse pour se resserrer à nouveau. Il appréhendait la réponse, fixant le visage toujours inexpressif en face de lui. Il avait tellement peur d'y voir apparaître du dégoût. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur. Il stressait tellement et toujours aucun sentiment ne se faisait apercevoir, rien.

Et le brun s'était approché en un éclair, posant sa fine main sur son épaule lorsqu'il se pencha à son oreille. Une vive douleur se fit alors ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Il ne put retenir un cri sous la souffrance. Il pencha la tête pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que le sabre de son opposant était planté en plein milieu de sa poitrine, le traversant de part en part. Mais alors qu'il pensait ne pouvoir ressentir pire souffrance, la voix grave dénuée d'émotion de son opposant se fit entendre. Un énorme gouffre prit place au niveau de son cœur alors que le mot de la personne qu'il aimait tant finit de l'achever.

- Monstre.

Il s'écroula au sol, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue tandis que la personne se retourna sans un regard et partit le laissant, gisant dans son propre sang.

Des larmes coulèrent lorsqu'il se rappela ce souvenir. Cet horrible souvenir. Son cœur meurtri le faisait souffrir plus que tout. Il voulait mourir, ne plus jamais ressentir une telle souffrance. Et sa coéquipière qui continuait à crier des mots qu'il comprenait de moins en moins. Mais qu'elle arrête, qu'elle le laisse crever tranquille ! C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. N'avait-il pas assez souffert tout à long de sa vie ? Était-il tellement répugnant que même la mort paraissait trop belle pour une chose tel que lui ? Oui, c'était sans doute ça. Mais alors, pourquoi la douleur se faisait-elle moins ressentir ? L'écoutait-on enfin ? Avait-on décidé de l'achever tellement faisait-il pitié ? En tout cas, c'est qu'il espérait.

La souffrance commençait à s'estomper, laissant un vide apaisant. Il se sentait partir. Enfin, il va pourvoir arrêter de souffrir. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire triste prit forme sur son visage. Enfin … il allait pouvoir arrêter de souffrir.

Enfin ...

* * *

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu.  
J'aimerais avoir votre avis, vos impressions, vos conseils et même vos critiques. Ce qui ne va pas ou ce que vous avez apprécier.  
A bientôt !


End file.
